powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Constructs
The power to create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and even appendages from elemental forces. Sub-power of Elemental Manipulation. Variation of Inorganic Constructs and Constructs Creation. Also Called *Elemental Crafting/Creation/Materialization Capabilities Users can turn the elemental forces into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Applications User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea how it functions. Short list of possibilities includes: * Animating the element for various purposes. * Appendages ** Elemental Limb Generation ** Elemental Wing Manifestation * Armors * Barriers ** Elemental Shield Construction ** Elemental Wall Generation * Building Creation ** Fortifications * Duplicates of oneself. * Golems ** Entities * Platforms * Restraints ** Elemental Imprisonment ** Elemental Web Creation * Vehicles * Weapons ** Elemental Blade Construction ** Elemental Bow Construction ** Elemental Polearm Construction ** Elemental Whip Generation ** Natural Weaponry *** Elemental Claws Variations *Acid Constructs *Air Constructs **Smoke Constructs **Vacuum Constructs **Vapor Constructs *Ash Constructs *Bubble Constructs *Dark Constructs *Earth Constructs **Clay Constructs **Concrete Constructs **Crystal Constructs ***Diamond Constructs **Metal Constructs ***Gold Constructs **Magma Constructs **Mineral Constructs **Sand Constructs ***Glass Constructs *Energy Constructs **Thermal Constructs *Electric Constructs *Fire Constructs **Dark Fire Constructs **Hell-Fire Constructs **Holy-Fire Constructs *Light Constructs *Magnetic Constructs *Plasma Constructs *Sound Constructs *Water Constructs **Ice Constructs ***Snow Constructs Associations * Ambient Resource Construction * Atmokinetic Constructs * Constructs Generation * Elemental Manipulation * Elemental Mimicry * Elemental Weaponry * Energy Constructs * Infusion * Inorganic Constructs * Psychic Constructs * Solidification * Universal Force Constructs Limitations * May be unable to create elements, being limited to shaping from already existing sources. * Construct structural strength may be limited by the users will. * In most cases, unless the constructs are made of solid matter, they will return back into their original state if the User becomes unconscious, leaves the proximity or otherwise loses contact/control of the item. * Limited by users imagination/knowledge. * May be limited to using only one element at a time, or single element. * May not be able to create constructs out of Artificial Matter (E.X: Plastic, Silicone). * May be limited on how complicated constructs they can create (ie. no/limited amount of moving parts). Known Users Gallery Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) infamous 06 by bibleman101.jpg|Cole MacGrath (inFamous) can solidify his electricity into forming his powerful Gigawatt Blades. Tesla_Gatling.PNG|Gathering all the available scrap metal, Toki fires the "Tesla Gatling" as a large spiraling pillar of metal. Dynamo_Weber_Vulcan.PNG|By creating claw formation, Toki upgrades his "Tesla Gatling" into the "Dynamo Weber Vulcan". File:Light_Arrow_Final_Smash.png|Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) forming the energy of the Light Spirits in arrows of pure light. File:Gaara_(Naruto)_Shield_of_Sand.png|Gaara (Naruto) making a shield out of sand. Akatsuchi_Golem.png|Akatsuchi (Naruto) creating golems out of rock. File:Sasuke_(Naruto)_stabs_Karin_and_Danzo.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) creating a sword out of electricity... Amaterasu sword.png|...after his awakening he can form the black flames of Amaterasu into a sword, and his chakra into a guardian deity, Susanoo... Amaterasu_projectiles.png|...and later bullets to shoot down multiple opponents. Haku mirror combat.png|Haku (Naruto) constructing mirrors out of ice. Dust Release Detachment of the Primitive World - Pillar.gif|Ōnoki (Naruto) creating a cone out of dust particles. Hiei Slashing with the Sword of the Darkness Flame.gif|Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) constructing a blade out of hellfire. Water_Dimension.jpg|Kiyoshi Mitarai (YuYu Hakusho) creating golems out of water. Mammon_Dual_Blades.png|Ogami Rei (Code: Breaker) creating twin blades out of hellfire. Percy-Jackson-Trident.jpg|Percy Jackson creating a Trident made out of water. Balrog-62543.jpg|The Balrog is able to create weapons out of fire. Xemnas Ethereal Blades.png|Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts) can craft ethereal blades from the element of void. Metallica.PNG|Luca can mold metal into any shape or form. File:Rui's_Shadow_Scythe.png|Rui Using her Shadow weapon Darkdevil.jpg|Darkdevil (Marvel Comics) can create weapons out of fire. Morris Bench Hydro-Man (Earth-616) from Marvel 2-In-One Vol 1 3 001.jpg|Hydro-Man (Marvel Comics) Sandman 04.jpg|Sandman (Marvel Comics) Sub-Zero Kori Blade.jpeg|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) creates his signature Kori Blade out of ice. Roval 01.jpg|Thundered of Qward (DC Comics) Kizaru Ama no Murakumo.gif|Admiral Kizaru (One Piece) can use his Pika Pika no Mi ability to solidify photons, allowing him to form his Ama no Murakumo. Ultimate Kevin Electric Force-Field.png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Brainstorm's electric force-field. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Constructs Category:Creation Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries